Sakutia never harmed anyone
by Minuit-Glace
Summary: Beast boy gets a visiter from the past that plans to kill him. Can he be saved? bbrea robstar bbcy friendship
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, not many were awake but some were already up and moving in titans tower. Raven, Starfire and Robin are all up. Raven in the kitchen making her tea, Starfire trying to make a suitable breakfast and Robin sat at the table reading the paper. Elsewhere Cyborg was walking towards Beastboy's room holding a bucket of water. He snuck into BB's room, walked towards the sleeping teen , made sure he was asleep then dumped the water onto the green teen.

"CYBORG!!!!!!"

Raven lifted her head for a second then went back to her tea, Robin didn't look up but shook his head, whilst Starfire looked up worriedly.

"Friend Robin shouldn't we assist them?" asked Starfire.

"No. Don't worry Star, Beastboy and Cyborg are just being stupid."

"As normal..." Raven said.

Starfire looked at Raven, "But friend Raven, what if they are in trouble and need are assistance?"

Once this had been said Cyborg ran in and hid behind Raven, Raven looked at Cyborg.

"Could you let go of me?"

"Hehehe...sorry" Cyborg let go of Raven and just stands behind her, she gives him a glare but lets him stay.

"Friend Cyborg why are you hiding? And who are you hiding from?" Asked Starfire.

"Urg...well you see I wanted BB to wake up earlier so I went into his room and threw cold water over him...and lets just say he didn't take it to well..." Cyborg explained.

"Where is Beastboy anyway..." Robin wondered.

What no one had noticed (apart from Raven cause she knows all...) was the green mouse that had crawled under the door and had ran towards Cyborg.

"Yeah I been wondering that too" spoke a new voice that came from behind Cyborg. Cyborg spun around and came face to face with a soaked Beastboy.

"Hehe...hey BB...um how are you? Decided to wake up early eh"

"Yeah thanks for the wake up" joked Beastboy, with that beastboy turned into a lion and started chewing on Cyborgs arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Get Off!!!! Someone Help Me!" Yelled Cyborg, whilst running around with Beastboy hanging off his arm. This went on for about an hour, no one wanting to help Cyborg because they all thought it was just too damn funny. Raven managed to get her emotions under control, she looked over at both Robin and Starfire who were both laying on the floor laughing. She then walked over to the boys and some how managed to pull Beastboy off of Cyborg's arm.

"T...t...thanks Rae..." stuttered Cyborg (cause he was tired from all that running)

"Just don't make me do it again...cause I wont"

"Come on Rea, don't be so mean to Cy" Beastboy said.

"Oh yeah...Don't Call Me Rae!"

"Ok, ok calm down kay" said BB.

"Well you three have fun, me and Star are going to look up all the villians and see what they're doing. So don't interrupt us!" Robin told the three, he and Star then left. BB and Cy then looked at each other then both smirked.

"And what Rob really means by that is..." Cyborg started.

"Is don't interrupt us cause we're just gonna lock are selves away and make out" finished Beastboy.

Raven just rolled her eyes, then said, "Just cause you two are jealous."

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh My God..." Beastboy said sounding shocked.

"What is it B?" asked Cy.

"Raven just made a joke...I think..."

"You're mad you know that?" said Cy, "Well I'm gonna play a game! You wanna play B?"

"Yeah sure tell me when it's loaded kay." Cy looked at Beastboy, who just nudged his eyes at Raven.

"Yeah sure probaly wont take long though." With that Cyborg put in a game and let it load.

Beastboy slowly walked over to Raven, who was reading, as he got closer she looked up.  
"Raven? Could I talk to you?" BB asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Aren't you already talking to me?"  
"Well yeah but thats not what I meant..." he tried to stay postive.  
"Go ahead"  
"Raven what ever I say will you promise to try and not get too mad." he replied as he ran his hand throught his hair.  
"Raven..." he started and had to stop and look back a Cyborg. Cyborg looked at him and smiled. "I like you... but as more than just a friend. And before you start... I know you can't let your emotions take over or get to strong." he muttered.

"...Beastboy...I don't know what to say..."

"Well just take some time to think about it ok?"

"Yea...sure"

"Hey B the games ready!" yelled Cyborg.

"Ok ok, keep your metal on!" Beastboy yelled back before running over to his friend.

"He likes me...but what if he's like him...no Beastboy wouldn't be like that! But what about Terra, she's not who she used to be, but she's still alive...I mean I do like him, but my powers...God I'm so confused!" mumbled Raven to herself.

_He sees the one he wants, He's near the tower now. Only a little longer before he gets what he wants..._

"Soooooo" asked Cyborg.

"What?"

"How did it go?"

"Better than I thought. Cy you'd better watch the game if you don't want to lose too badly."

"What do you mean lose too badly! You can never beat me and you know it!"

"What!? Right thats it if I win you gotta give up meat for the rest of the day!"

"What! Fine but only cause I know I'm gonna win and if I do win you gotta eat meat for the rest of the day!"

"Go on Beastboy...you can beat Cy" said Raven.

"Ok! I take you up on that bet!" Beastboy happily said.

"Oh yeah thats right take B's side...you're mean Rae" moaned Cyborg

Half an hour later, Beastboy only just won by a game, and was now dancing around the room occansionally going over to Raven and spining her around. Whilst Cyborg was sulking on the couch about how he was gonna have to eat some of Beastboys healty food. Suddenly the alarm started going off, Beastboy stopped boasting, Cyborg and Raven went over to the computer to see what was going on, then Starfire and Robin ran in.

"Cyborg what's going on?!" asked Robin.

"I don't know, but something is the tower but I can't tell what it is yet." he replied.

"Friend Robin I am scared..." mumbled Starfire, she then clung on to Robins arm, Robin got out his staff and faced the door.

"Titans get ready!" once Robin said this every moved toward the door whilst getting their powers ready.

Both Raven and Star's hands started to go glowy, Cyborgs arm changed, Beastboy changed into a leopard and extracted his claws. A few minutes later a faint stomping sound could be heard...they stopped outside the door. Purple claws ripped through the door, the claws got a grip on the door, they then pulled the door off it's hinges and threw it at the titans. A purple alligator crawled up to Robin it then transformed into a purple skinned man with greying hair. The man looked around, checking out the titans, (get those minds out of the gutters! It's not like that...kay?) until his eyes stopped on Beastboy.

"Garfield...nice to see you again"

"Doctor?" Beastoy asked.

"Glad you remember me...it has been a while hasn't it?" The Docter rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Beastboy who is he?" asked Robin.

"My parents knew him."

"Ahhh yeah in Africa...yeah you had very good parents...but then you caught sakutia..." the Doctor mumbled.

"Sakutia? Isn't that the rare disease that kills you?" Cyborg asked the Doctor.

"Hmmm..." He looked up at Cyborg, "Oh...yes."

"That can not be true sir." Starfire answered, "Because friend Beastboy is not dead." Starfire started poking Beastboy to show the Docter that he was alive.

"Yes yes, I know that he isn't dead you silly girl! I was there when this happened you know!" He cursed.

Robin looked at the docter then at Starfire who was getting tears in her eyes then he spoke up, "So would you care to tell us what happened then instead of biting off our heads?"

"Ummm thats not really neccerary..." muttered Beastboy.

"No no, thats fine I don't mind helping your friends understand, Gar. You see it was when Garfield was about 6 or 7. Me and his family were in Africa. Gar's parents were scientists. One day Gar got bitten by a cercocebus viridis..."

"A what???" asked Robin.

"He means a green mokey Rob..." muttered beastboy.

"Oh"

"As I was saying, his parents managed to treat Gar before he could die...which explains the green skin, ears and teeth. He then found out that he could transform into animals. But around a year later when Gar and his parents were having a boat trip. The boat hit something, the river was too fast for his parents to get out so they made Gar fly away while they drowned. I don't really know much after that but when he was around 12 he apparently joined the doom patrol, and know he's here in the titans." finished the Doctor.

"Oh..." said Robin.

"Friend Robin? Does this mean that the titans is a place for...((whats the word again???))...Oh yeah, for rejects?"

"Why would you say that Star?"

"Well everyone here has all had a bad past."

"Starfire just because we've had a bad past doesn't make us rejects..." Raven told Starfire.

"Well...moving on. That doesn't explain why your like that Doctor." announced Beastboy.

"Yes well thats what I need you for Garfield. I need you so I can heal myself!"

"Ummmm..."

"You are the key! I will take you by force if needs be" with this the doctor turned into a purple Allosaurus, He then went to charge at beastboy...

**Chapter 2**

As the doctor came closer, Robin yelled "Titans Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

As the doctor came closer, Robin yelled "Titans Go!"

With that everyone started to fight. Robin charged at the Doctor with his staff, aiming for his head, just as he was about to hit the Doctor when he ducked out of the way and threw Robin into a wall. Starfire rushed over to Robin, whilst Cyborg blasted him, hiting the Doctors arm. He then charged at Cyborg but was pushed out of the way by a green lion. The Doctor changed into a purple lion and started to fight the other. Every now and again one of them would take a swipe making the other back off a bit then for them to pounce on the attacker. This carried on for a while until a black force field trapped the Doctor. Beastboy changed back to his human form, he had slashes all over his body most were on his back, but he had a cross shaped cut going over his nose (sorta like Saix's from kingdom hearts 2). The doctor had less cuts on him but was as badly injured.

"What is this key your talking about!?" asked Robin.

"..."

"Come on answer me!"

"..."

"Freakin' Hell!" yelled Robin, "Raven, Cyborg lock him up!"

"Friend Robin what are you going to do?" asked Starfire.

"I'm going to sleep..." He walked out of the living room, Starfire followed shortly after.

"Come on the sooner we put him away the sooner I can mediate." moaned Raven, she lifted the Doctor up and walked off the the basement.

"You ok B?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah I'm fine Cy...you should get going otherwise Rae will bit your head off."

"Well ok...go get some sleep kay?" and with that Cyborg ran after Raven.

Beastboy walked out of the tower, he went to sit on the rocks facing the sea. He didn't know how long he sat on the rocks. The sun was going down as someone came and sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Raven.

Beastboy turned to look at her, before smiling slightly, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Why are you worried about me? I mean he hardly touched me."

"I'm worried about you because you're you, and that's all the reason I need." He sighed before turning back to the sea. Raven blushed slightly, before she stood.

"Come on. Cyborg's getting worried about you." She gave Beastboy her hand.

"He needs to grow down a bit, I mean all that worrying will make him go grey...wait he can't can he?" He reached out for Raven's hand.

"Grow down? You know that makes no sense." She pulled him up, they started walking back towards the tower.

"Yes it does, you just need to understand what the speaker means when he says what he says."

"I'm not even going to bother."

* * *

Sorry about the lenght of this but I really couldn't think of what to write... 


End file.
